Breaking Point
by TorrentsRain167
Summary: Something I wrote for someone a while ago. Grimmjow toys with a woman he decides will be his pet. Rated M. for language and implied sexual themes.


I Dont Own Grimmjow...I totally wish I did though ;)  
>"It tastes like shit," I said across the table to her in front of all the other Espada and the three former Shinigami in the dining hall. I know for a fact that she had slaved over this meal for hours on end hoping to make a good enough meal to please me. This game would be most enjoyable. Her meals were not half bad to be honest, but I loved to torment her for a reaction. It almost became a hobby of mine. To see how long it would be before she hated me so much she wanted me. She would eventually come to me on her hands and knees begging me to put her out of her misery. "But I cant say I am surprised, your food always tastes like dog shit in a microwave." I pushed my plate towards the center of the large table and looked away to my left side. I wonder what her reaction will be today. She was a moody woman, but once I figured out what mood of the day she was in, she was fairly predictable. Would she cry? Would she stay in silence? or will she throw some profanities at me?<br>"You pig headed, snot nosed, arrogant, mother fucker!" She threw her fork at me, which was easily dodged and hit the wall behind me. Ah, I see today we are angry. Her eyes held this rage that bordered sexy. She would become my personal toy, one it would be long before I grew tired of playing with. I heard snickering at the table. The others resented our abusive and sadistic banter back and forth, to hell with them, this place was boring as hell and I needed some form of entertainment. It was a goal to see just how much she could possibly hate me. The more she hated me, the more enjoyable it would be when she comes crawling to me in the night. After all what man doesnt like the thought that they could turn such a strong and obnoxious woman into their own personal doormat? I want a feisty one, a fighter, one that will go down swinging. That shit is a turn on. The moment this strong and opinionated woman breaks, is the moment I get exactly what I want from her. She will become my pet, my possesion. I shoot her my most sadistic and sexy grin, only to be quickly interrupted.  
>"Grimmjow, I would like to eat my meal in silence." Fuck off, Aizen, I have work to do. How long will this cat and mouse game continue? I mean, to be honest, if I wanted it bad enough, I could just take it, but where is the fun in that? I want her submission. I can tell she wants me already. I can tell by the way her breath shakes when I invade her personal space, but she is still not willing to let go of her foolish female pride. She had been here for months trying to resist me; however, she was quickly reaching that breaking point.<br>"Whatever," I sneered. She continued to glare at me but started to calm down once Aizen glanced her direction. "Maybe we should feed her to the dogs, I bet they would enjoy it much better than the left over shit she gives them." I looked up at her with a large grin. I love playing with her.  
>"You bag of dirt, I dont have to make this meal for you!" She yelled. I laughed.<br>"Yes you do, It is really the only purpose you serve." I replied. She looked angry, then her features looked shocked  
>"You sick son of a bitch, are you talking shit to get a rise out of me?" Bingo.<br>"Works every time." Her temper began to flare again until-  
>"I said enough!" Aizen snorted at the both of us. So the woman finally figured it out, all the better that she knows exactly what I am doing to her. We finished our meal in silence and finally Aizen dismissed us from the table. We all left the dining hall in seperate directions and I made my way back to my personal quarters. I didnt mind the alone time so much. It sure beats being annoyed be all the others, including the pain in the ass, green-eyed, dick weed who thinks he is better than the rest of the world. I came across her in the hallways. She glared at me once she noticed me. Was that heat in her eyes? Raw emotions? Some women can really be pathetic. She came up to me quickly as if she was a woman on a mission and stopped in front of me.<br>"You are the biggest horse's ass I have met." She tried to slap me. I grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall, letting my body keep her pinned while my hands had her wrists above her head. There was something tempting in her face, lust perhaps?  
>"Is that so? What can you do against me? your pathetic by comparison." I snorted. I leaned my face over her shoulder and traced my tounge up her sternocloidomastoid to her ear and bit it as gently as I could. She shuddered under me breathing heavily. She did want this, I was certain. I looked at her, my face inches from hers.<br>"You are like a mouse in my trap." I said, and forced her into a kiss. I then heard someone clearing their throat behind me.  
>"Let her be." I heard in a stern voice behind me. I almost didnt recognize the voice. I looked over my shoulder to find Primera Espada. I looked back at her face. Her eyes were glassy, her face blushed, and her chest heaving with every breath.<br>"Fine, I'll back off for now." I smirked at the lazy man behind me.  
>"You will back off for good." He said.<br>"No promises that she wont be able to stay away." I walked past him leaving the two of him in the hallway. I showered, shaved and headed for bed. I wondered how Ylfort is doing, probably getting his ass kicked, what a peice of shit. I turned the light out, slipping under the covers naked. For days I tormented her more and more. Getting close to her only to withdraw moments before she got what she wanted. I was pushing her within an inch of her sanity. I had to pass the time somehow. She was getting distracted from everything. It was torture for her. Is it sick to say that I was getting off on it? Aizen gave his orders, Gin smiled like a freak, Tosen was a little bitch, life continued on as normal in Hueco Mundo. The other Espada piss me off, nothing new, except her crumpling at my feet. I went away for a few days because Aizen told me to, bastard. I finally began to ignore her. Was she starting to lose her mind, or was I just seeing things.

I felt something familiar yet strange and opened my eyes. There, standing next to my bed, she looked down at me with the same look I left her in the hallway with. She wore minimal clothing and her hair was a mess. I made a side glance at my clock, 2 am. She said nothing, just stared at me, breathing heavily. I was right. I knew she would come, begging for me sooner or later. I chuckled as I grabbed her wrist and threw her onto the bed.


End file.
